


Bury Us Alive

by Niishio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Graphic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Survival, Suspense, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, all of these will happen, i am sorry for all future hurt, it hurts me too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niishio/pseuds/Niishio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus has hit. The world has turned into chaos. Surviving is all they can do now or at least try to do.</p><p>Basically, a zombie AU for Haikyuu because they are two of my favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic purely for my benefit because I like the walking dead, I love haikyuu. Put those two together and you have me crying over who is going to die. If you're here, then you must want to suffer like me. Have fun!
> 
> This entire fic will change POVs of different groups as the story goes they will eventually meet up and interact with each other. As with every work, feel free to let me know what you think (:
> 
> Also some important things to note:  
> \- Names. All characters are written with their surnames only because I like only using one name only so bear this in mind when Hinata's sister calls him 'Hinata'   
> \- This isn't set in Japan and is purely set in a fictional world.  
> \- This IS an apocalypse where ppl are at risk of dying. I may love my HQ babies, but I can't write a zombie fic if no one dies at some point so pleaaaaaaaase do not hate me. I'll be hurting just as much as you. I will def warn you of any triggers. I really don't want anyone sending me hate messages or something because of someone dying.

“It’s clear.” Iwaizumi says as he walks down the stairs glancing at the photographs hanging perfectly straight along the wall. Photographs of a family he didn’t know, a family that have long since abandoned this house and are probably dead somewhere or worse, have turned into them.

“It’s empty down here too,” a voice rings out from the kitchen. “I can’t believe we actually found a place that hasn’t been touched. What are the odds huh?” He says as he comes out of the kitchen and into Iwaizumi’s view. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns towards the man, “Don’t jinx it Oikawa.” Oikawa says nothing, only smirks in reply before turning back into the kitchen already slinging his worn out backpack off his shoulder. Iwaizumi follows suit, watching the brunette grab every canned food he could find and stuffing it into his already filled up bag. Iwaizumi walks to the opposite side of the kitchen and opens up a cupboard and grins at the sight of a variety of snacks. He grabs as many as he can or as many as he could fit into his backpack. Unlike Oikawa, he knew how to ration out what he needs, and his needs consisted of supplies he can use to survive.

“Hey, quit stuffing your bag with food and go out and look for more useful things.” He tells Oikawa, looking over his shoulder before slinging his other bag, a gym bag, over his left shoulder and throws it towards Oikawa who is just now zipping up his backpack. Oikawa barely catches the gym bag when he sees Iwaizumi already heading out into the living room. He follows him until he reaches a closet and decides to see if whoever lived here had stored anything useful inside. He places his hand on the doorknob when he hears Iwaizumi snap at him. “Wait! Don’t just open that without being careful you idiot.” Oikawa burrows his brows, confused until he understands what Iwaizumi means. It’s happened before.

During a supply run a month ago Oikawa and Iwaizumi were with a group of their friends from college where they somehow ended up running into each other and decided to stay together. They found a small gas station to raid. Inside, one of their friends went off and opened a door in the back of the store only to find two zombies waiting on the other side. Oikawa and the rest of the group couldn’t save the guy in time because the minute he opened that door, he was already in their grasp, his neck already being chewed on. Oikawa had no choice but to leave his friend behind. It left him feeling upset for at least a week while Iwaizumi comforted him, told him it wasn’t his fault nor could they have done anything at the time.

Oikawa lets go of the door knob and reaches into the side of his pants where he kept his knife on a hilt. He grabs on to the knife, ready to stab if needed, and again places his free hand on the cold knob. He positions himself out of the door’s way making sure there is enough room between him and the door frame before he slowly turns the door knob. He slowly opens it, listening for the noises of a groan, a moan or even the slightest of movement inside the closet. He hears nothing so he opens the door a little wider, enough for him to peek inside at a comfortable distance, and steals a glance at Iwaizumi who is standing at the opposite side of the living room. He gives Oikawa a slight nod, a sign of reassurance, a sign that it is clear. Oikawa then fully opens the door and peers inside and is given nothing but disappointment. Somewhat.

“There’s nothing useful in here.” He says before closing the door. A hand stops him before the door clicks shut. “Let me see”, Iwaizumi says pushing Oikawa out of the way. He views the inside of the closet scanning for anything they could use. Coats were hanging on the top while cleaning supplies leaned against the far side of the wall. A shelf was full of boxes of garbage bags as well as a objects he could care less about. Iwaizumi examines the row of coats thinking of whether or not they could fit into them. Winter would soon hit them in less than 2 months. They could use a little preparation before unzipping a thick black jacket off its hanger.

“You’re not really going to try that on are you?” Iwaizumi turns his head over to a disgusted Oikawa. He rolls his eyes and puts on the jacket. It’s a little too big around the arms but it will have to do. The lining inside is wool, a wonderful fabric to keep him from freezing in the winter, he likes it, he’ll roll with it. He takes his new jacket off and stuffs in into his gym bag. He takes off another jacket, one with fur lining around the hood, an olive coat that is just as thick as his own jacket. He hands it to Oikawa. Oikawa just looks at him, brows furrowing. His lips curled into disgust. “No.”

“Try on the fuckin jacket. We need to start collecting clothes to keep us warm when it starts getting colder here.” Again he shoves the jacket into Oikawa’s chest expecting him to grab onto it, but of course, he just lets it fall of the ground. “Why can’t we just hit a mall or some store. Get clothes that haven’t been worn. Clothes that didn’t belong to someone else?”

This is just like Oikawa. This is just like him to not want anything to do with used clothes. He’s been like this since they were kids. He never wanted hand me downs because they weren’t new. He always wanted new things. He takes a heavy sigh combing his ruffled up hair and annoyingly stares at Oikawa. “Because those places are probably filled with zombies and people probably already raided the clothes. Quit being picky and use what we can get. It’s the fucking apocalypse. No one cares what you’re wearing or who wore it first.” With that, Oikawa gives in to defeat and picks up the crumpled jacket off the ground. He examines the coat before putting it on. Surprisingly it fit him perfectly. Lucky shit. He looks back at Iwaizumi looking for approval. He only nods and watches Oikawa unzip the jacket before shoving it into Iwa’s bag.

“There. Happy?”

“Yes.”

 

The duo began searching the rest of the house again making sure they didn’t miss anything. They collected flashlights, first aid kits, even cramming some over the counter medicine. Iwaizumi had just finished walking down the stairs for the second time turning into the living room to find Oikawa sitting on a cream colored couch. His head was leaned back into the couch, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and steady. The sun is low enough for the light to softy illuminate the bare living room leaving Iwaizumi the feeling of serene as he’s watching his best friend dozing off or (thinking?) on the couch. Oikawa’s heavy sigh the only sound to break Iwaizumi’s thoughts, “Why is this happening to us? Why do we have to suffer like this? We were supposed to graduate university together. Why?” His eyes are now opened looking up at Iwaizumi who is just leaning against the wall. Iwaizumi doesn’t have an answer to this. He never did for he always asked himself this every single day.

Oikawa was supposed to go on to play professional volleyball while he just worked at some company firm until he figured out what exactly he wanted to do with his life. He only wanted to study business so that he could be ready for the real world. He wasn’t expecting to be thrown into a world where dead people are coming back to life eating other people. He wasn’t expecting to be on his guard every day so that he could survive. No of course he didn’t know the answer. He doesn’t think anyone would know that answer to this question. If someone did, then he sure as hell would like to know.  
“I don’t know.. It just is. All we can do is try to live long enough for this to be over. If it will be over. We just h -“

“Let’s stay here then.”

Iwaizumi lowers his gaze from the window he was staring at. Caught off guard by the random input from the man sitting on the couch.

“What?”

Oikawa takes his eyes off Iwaizumi to glance around the living room. In front of him stood a television stand with a 36” flat screen placed on top of it. Several DVDs were lined up inside a cubby hole as well as a PS4 stationed in the other storage space. Video game cases were sprawled out all over the place. Oikawa remembers when he used to play games on the weekends. He smiles at himself before turning away to look at the rest of the room. Quite a few picture frames were hung all around the walls. This family sure took a lot of pictures. Wow. At the far end of the room nearest to Iwaizumi stood a keyboard piano. Oh so they have some musical talent here too. Oikawa finally gets up from where he is sitting, lost in thought. “This house is untouched. It has everything we need. We could literally stay here Iwa. We could p –“

“We can’t pretend to live a normal life.” Iwaizumi knew exactly what Oikawa was going to say. He now understood where he is getting at and he didn’t like it one bit. He loved it, but what you love you can no longer have in this apocalyptic world. “Why?” The brunette, now standing next to the keyboard, taking a seat before turning his head towards Iwaizumi and asks, “Why can’t we pretend? At least for a little bit”

Iwaizumi can see the sadness in his golden brown eyes. He can see the longing desire for a taste of normalcy again, to be able to lie down on a bed, to sleep without feeling the fear of the walking dead suddenly winding up in your room ready to feast. He can see all of that in Oikawa’s eyes and it hurts him so much inside because he understands it. He wants it just as badly as his best friend does, but he just can’t have it anymore and he’s the only one who has to have the restraint to want things. Things that could get him killed. That’s why he’s the backbone, the support for Oikawa because he lets his emotions and wants get to him sometimes. He knows he’s not always like that. He knows how well Oikawa is with making decisions. He was our setter for crying out loud back in middle and high school. He’s led them to so many victories because of the way he brings us all together. To let us shine. But sometimes his emotions build up so high inside of him, he loses it and that time is right now.

“We can’t pretend because sooner or later someone else is going to see this house and raid it just like we are right now. We can’t just think we can have this place to ourselves. If it’s not a person then it’s going to be a zombie. I know you know it too why we can’t stay here any longer than we have to. Come  
on Oikawa, we have to leave before the sun sets or Kuroo is going to get worried.”

He is already at Oikawa’s side, urging him to leave but Oikawa remains seated staring down at the keyboard. Oikawa brings his hand up to the dusted keys, blowing the particles off the piano that is probably yearning to be played again. He answers its prayers and plays a tune that rings familiarity to Iwaizumi’s ears.

Oikawa is pretty talented at playing the piano, a skill he never really tells people he has, which in its own way makes Iwaizumi feel special because he’s the only one (minus his family) that has listened to him play. Oikawa has a certain piece he loves to play. A song that he claims was hard to learn and took him a few weeks to finally master it. He said when he first heard the song it gave him so much motivation and inspiration to keep on playing volleyball. Oikawa told him it is the one song that picks him back up whenever he would come home from a game we lost. The one song that kept him staying after practice to practice alone in which Iwaizumi would have to drag him back home against his will. Iwaizumi calls the song his “hope” song because that’s what it gives him. Hope. He watches Oikawa playing, fingers pressing keys down at a pace Iwaizumi couldn’t follow. Every note seemed to come alive leaving Iwaizumi with a plethora of feelings. He loves listening to Oikawa playing. He’s a completely different person when he’s playing. He’s a different person when he’s on the court too, but when he plays the piano, a softer side of him comes out, one that seems vulnerable. A vulnerability he doesn’t want anyone else to see. All he can do is smile. He breathes out the only word that needs to be spoken, “hope.”

The two continue to stay immersed in the empty living room full of melody. They needed this moment. They needed to hear the one song that could bring them back to normalcy. To bring them the hope they always feared to breathe out when the world turned into chaos.

Oikawa releases the last note before opening his eyes. He takes one last look at the piano, then at his hands. He missed playing. His fingers obviously missed it too because they were not itching to play another song. He was just about to start when he hears a crash. His head jerks up, exchanging glances with Iwaizumi, who also heard the sound looking to where it came from. His hand already at his belt, feeling the knife hidden inside the hilt, gripping onto the weapon, ready to pull out if necessary and Oikawa does the same already on his feet standing next to his partner.

A groan rings out from the hallway. Dragging sounds could be heard as it makes it way to the living room. The duo gets into position, backs already against the wall, waiting to attack. Straining to hear if there were more than one of them lurking. One groan. One octave. Just one. They can handle it. Just one.

Iwaizumi being the closest to the opening brings his knife closer to his chest looks back at Oikawa who nodded in response before eyeing the open frame as the groaning gets louder. The stench already filling up the room, fumes of decaying body burning their noses. It’s getting closer. And Closer.

“Hope.”


	2. It Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to those who seemed interested and sorry for a late update. This chapter is a lot longer than the first and I may keep it around this length for future chapters if not at least a little longer. A little hint for chapter 3 is an introduction to new characters so yay for that.
> 
> As for updates, I'm going to try to update every 2 weeks on a Friday. If I finish earlier then I will definitely update early as well. Also I forgot to mention in the first chap summary, the song that Oikawa played on the piano is this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxnqSTzq6-w
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your thoughts (or kudos) (:
> 
> Also some important things to note:  
> \- Names. All characters are written with their surnames only because I like only using one name only so bear this in mind when Hinata's sister calls him 'Hinata'   
> \- This isn't set in Japan and is purely set in a fictional world.  
> \- This IS an apocalypse where ppl are at risk of dying. I may love my HQ babies, but I can't write a zombie fic if no one dies at some point so pleaaaaaaaase do not hate me. I'll be hurting just as much as you. I will def warn you of any triggers. I really don't want anyone sending me hate messages or something because of someone dying.

It was an ordinary day. The sky was clear and blue, the city bustling with cars and people. Nothing out of the ordinary, everyone going about their day whether it was work or school, it was just ordinary. The university Oikawa and Iwaizumi attended was not far off from the city; in fact, it was two hours away in a fairy open area to fit the countless buildings full of departments. It was Monday, not a day most students take well for it was the day after their weekend out partying, or their weekend studying, or even their weekend where they just lounged around in their dorm room catching up on their well-deserved sleep. 

Oikawa was still fast asleep sprawled out in his bed, the covers covering half his body hugging him just enough to keep him warm. His back is against the window so the sunlight gave up the fight of waking this sleeping prince. Iwaizumi however, had an early class, an 8am Literature course he had to take for his general education credits. He lazily rolls himself out of bed yawns escaping his mouth every few minutes. He was never an early riser just like his dorm mate, but he at least had the will to get himself out of bed. He looks at his phone sliding the unlock screen to show that it was only 7:00am. He walks over to their shared closet and pulls out a random shirt. A simple black t-shirt with no particular designs on it, the kind of shirts he likes unless it was something Oikawa bought for him or helped pick out. He swings the shirt over his shoulder and began walking to his dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans and socks. He quickly gets dressed and double checks he has everything he needed for the day before walking over to Oikawa’s side of the room. Iwaizumi admires his sleeping friend for a little bit, admiring the way half his hair is pressed against his pillow, how his hair will be set to one side and how he’ll take about an hour to get it back to how he likes his hair styled. He admires the delicate features on his face, how his breathing is so soft like his lips. He likes how Oikawa looks so at peace when he’s sleeping unlike the last couple of weeks where he has been stressing about exams and volleyball practices.

Iwaizumi breaks away from his thoughts and gives Oikawa a gentle shove on the shoulders, shaking him enough to get a stir out of the dreaming boy. “mmmmm..” is all he gets. He shakes him again only a little bit harder.

“Ey don’t forget to wake up today. You have a class at 12pm. Don’t forget.” Oikawa buries his head further into his pillow making his reply almost inaudible. Iwaizumi takes it as it is because he glances at his phone again and sees its 7: 30am. He still needs to head to the dorm’s bathrooms to brush his teeth and freshen up before making his way to his class which is about a 15 minute walk from his dormitory.

Once inside the bathroom, he walks up to first free sink he sees and pulls out his toothbrush. Halfway through his routine he notices a familiar body from the corner of his eye. Black hair parted in the middle with eyes that seemed half asleep. Iwaizumi turns his head around to see the familiar figure is Kunimi Akira. Kunimi is in one of his classes and while he doesn’t talk much, he has become a fairly good friend to both him and Oikawa. He is also part of the volleyball team so the two boys spend a good amount of time with him. Kunimi finally notices Iwaizumi and acknowledges him with a short nod followed by a yawn.

“Good morning Iwaizumi.” He says before yawning again. Iwaizumi rinses his mouth before responding wiping his mouth with a towel in the process. “Good morning Kunimi. Early class too?” Kunimi nods, “Yeah Psychology 101. What about you?” Iwaizumi tells him and suggests they both walk together to class since the Literature and Psychology classes were in the same building. They talk for a few minutes before parting ways.

Iwaizumi enters his class and walks to his seat by the window. He places his bag down and unzips it pulling out his notebook and literature book. There aren’t many students in the classroom yet because there is still five more minutes left before class starts. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and opens up Safari checking out whatever catches his attention. In his case, a headline that says, “Unknown Virus Appears That Doctors Can’t Identify.” He scrolls through the page reading about this unknown virus. He doesn’t think much of it at the time because they get this kind of stuff all the time. A new virus appears, doctors can’t cure it, and then later on another news headline comes out with information about finding the cure. Nothing out of the ordinary. His professor walks in closing the door and Iwaizumi shuts off his phone.

It’s 11am when Oikawa stirs from his sleep. Sunlight seeping through more areas of the room engulfing everything it touches including Oikawa’s face which is now turned towards the door. He brings his arm over his eyes attempting to block out the light and sleep in a little more. He shuffles his position a few times before settling back to his original location. He gives up the fight to sleep and lazily reaches up for his phone that lies on top of his bed stand. He slides his unlock screen and sees that its 11:15am as well as a few text message notifications from Iwaizumi. He opens up his message app to read what his best friend had sent him and he’s not surprised they all had to do with making sure he’s up before class. Oikawa smirks at the text and pushes his blankets off of him and sits on his bed cross-legged. He allows himself a few minutes to become fully awake before lifting himself off the bed and into his closet. He pulls out a navy blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He pulls the towel hanging on his computer chair and makes his way to the bathroom. Unlike Iwaizumi who likes showering at night, Oikawa likes showering both at night and morning. He says he needs to feel refreshed before and after he sleeps because it’s part of his daily routine and he never breaks his routine. Luckily for him, no one is occupying any of the shower stalls so he picks the cleanest one and steps inside. He hangs his clothes and towel on the hook next to the stall and unzips his small bag full of his hygienic items. He spends about ten minutes in the shower because he hates to admit that he did in fact get up late and needs to be in class by 12pm.

After his shower and getting his school bag from his dorm, he power walks to his department which to his luck was closer to his dorm than Iwaizumi’s classes. His 12pm is biology class and it’s his most boring class this semester. He doesn’t mind the subject at all, no, his class is only boring because the professor goes on and on about the topic rather than getting to the point and moving on to the next. His professor, an elderly male, often likes to get off topic as well before realizing he strayed too far off the topic. Oikawa yawns quite a few times not even focusing on anything the professor is saying, rather, he’s more focused on the notebook in front of him full of doodles. He’ll look up every now and then when the professor changes to a new slide of the presentation to jot down the rest of the notes. Oikawa is a good student and gets pretty decent grades so he is far from being stupid and he actually does work pretty hard despite how he gets lost in his own thoughts. He spends the next two hours half focusing and half daydreaming. Once class is over he heads to his next class which starts about ten minutes after his first one ends. He sends a text over to Iwaizumi about meeting up for lunch because Mondays are the only days their lunch break matches and although they do spend most of their time together already, he prefers eating lunch with his best friend instead of alone or with other people he doesn’t quite know too well. That doesn’t go without saying he doesn’t have a few friends, in fact, he has friends he gets along with just as much as he does with Iwaizumi. He does occasionally invite his other colleagues if they have the time. Kunimi is one of those people but most of the time he doesn’t really initiate much conversation.

Oikawa finally gets out of his last class for the day and makes his way to the university’s food court. He sees Iwaizumi leaning against a wall near the doors that leads into the eating area. It takes him a few minutes to notice Oikawa in front of him and once he does, narrows his eyes at the brunette. “You woke up late didn’t you?” Oikawa attempts to hide his smile of guilt which earns him a light smack to his shoulders. “Not really. I mean 11 isn’t that late. How did you even know?” Iwaizumi enters Oikawa’s personal space causing Oikawa to back up by instinct, but Iwaizumi keeps getting closer bringing his right hand up to ruffle Oikawa’s brown locks. “Your hair isn’t styled today which means you didn’t have time right?” It’s just like Iwaizumi to notice the little things no one else does. It does pay off when you’ve known the other throughout your whole life that these kinds of things come naturally but Iwaizumi just has the knack to actually point them out unlike Oikawa who tends to keep most of the things he notices to himself unless necessary. He subconsciously brings his hands to his hair to “fix” what doesn’t really need fixing to be honest. Oikawa likes his hair parted so that his bangs don’t quite cover his entire forehead and he likes to add a little product so that it stays in place. He usually just combs his hair in one direction and goes from there but today, he really was running late and just let it air-dry. The result is his bangs falling naturally over his forehead, his bangs still parted from the left side but with fewer flicks to it. The back of his head is also less styled like usual. If anything his hair is just a normal style that most guys wear naturally. Straight down unless you’re Iwaizumi who has shorter hair with strands all over the place which fits him perfectly he thinks.

“Okay fine you got me” was all Oikawa could say. Iwaizumi left it at that and smirked in victory for having Oikawa not put up a fight. They walk side by side into the food court and scope out what they were feeling up to eating. Iwaizumi offers to buy Oikawa’s lunch while he finds an open table to sit at. They both choose to have a simple burger and fries so Iwaizumi pays for both meals and makes his way to where Oikawa is sitting. Once seated, they are greeted by a few of their classmates as well as Kunimi who asked to join in for once. The trio ends up talking about their upcoming practice later that day. They are all part of the school’s volleyball team so the topic is the one they seem to like to talk about most other than how their day was going. They eventually talk about the break coming up in a few weeks and how they are going to spend it. Kunimi wasn’t planning anything in particular other than just spending time at home being lazy. Iwaizumi wanted to travel and explore a new city and Oikawa wanted to follow along. Kunimi teased the two for always wanting to be together and Iwaizumi retaliated by calling Oikawa out on being the one to barge in on his plans. Oikawa scoffs at the retort and fires back saying he’d be bored if he had no one to talk to. Iwaizumi only rolls his eyes while Oikawa chuckles which initiates the corner of Kunimi’s lips to form a small smile.

The three finish their lunches and say their goodbyes. Iwaizumi and Kunimi both have another class to get to while Oikawa was free for the rest of the day so he heads back to the dorm. On his way there, he is stopped by a few girls trying to hit on him to which Oikawa plays along before telling them he had to go. Iwaizumi used to tell him to stop being so nice to girls because sooner or later a girl is going to assume he likes her which will only lead to a heart-broken girl. He’s been liked by a lot of girls throughout middle and high school and has been asked out by a few courageous girls and he’s rejected all of them. Girls or relationships weren’t typically on his mind even though that is one of the things a high school boy should have been thinking about but to him at the time, volleyball and his friends were the only thing he cared about. He didn’t make any room for a relationship and he honestly wasn’t even sure of his own sexuality. Of course he found some girls attractive and he has been in one relationship with one but ended on a sour note because he didn’t give her the attention she wanted, but he also hasn’t felt that way about anyone else since. He did admit to thinking he had feelings for Iwaizumi and while it wasn’t a big thing that weighed on his mind, it was the reason why he began questioning his sexuality. Oikawa never bothered to bring this up to Iwaizumi though because he liked the friendship they’ve established throughout the years and he’s honestly happy with where he’s at anyway. If things change into something more then he’ll take it with open arms but until then, he didn’t bother.

Once he’s in his dorm, he grabs his laptop from his desk and plops onto his bed, back facing against the wall and starts his laptop. He checks his Facebook feed and scrolls through posts his friends have made. A certain news post picture captures his attention while scrolling so he scrolls back up to read it. It was the same headline Iwaizumi had read in the morning only this one had more details including a picture. The picture was of a man with bloodshot eyes lying on the ground. Why he was lying on the ground, Oikawa didn’t know because all the post said was that there are victims who appeared dead who have showed signs of life later on and that they would lash out at other people to which police were involved to put them out. Oikawa paid no mind to it however because it brought him back to the time another news post talked about some scientific topic about discovering an alien washed up on shore and he was so excited about it until he found out it was nothing but a hoax made up by some person. He thought this was probably the same kind of thing so he stopped reading and scrolled past it.

A few hours have passed and Oikawa finally gets off his laptop when Iwaizumi enters through the door. Iwaizumi throws his backpack down onto his chair and throws himself onto his bed stretching out his limbs. “I’m so glad I’m done for today. I’m so freakin tired.” Oikawa laughs while checking the time on his phone. They had to be at practice at 5pm and it was a 4:30pm. He looks back at Iwaizumi who hadn’t moved yet, eyes closed and not even aware that Oikawa was staring at him, exhausted from the long day of sitting in class listening to countless lectures. “We have to get ready for practice though. Gonna be able to handle it?” He says to him. Iwaizumi sighs, a groan escaping his lips before responding back. “Just get me my uniform and I’ll get up”

With the roll of his eyes, Oikawa slides off his bed and heads towards his drawers first pulling out his practice uniform before going to Iwaizumi’s drawers. He decides to throw the uniform directly on top of Iwaizumi only to be disappointed at the lack of reaction from the tired out man. “Dang you are really tired out huh? Normally you’d be spitting some insult at me or something” Iwaizumi pulls his uniform shirt off his face and glares at Oikawa. “Well considering my Mondays are when I have 4 long ass classes. You think?” Oikawa walks over to his best friend’s bed and sits at the edge before glancing at his friend. “Well it is your fault for scheduling your classes ..technically” That earns him a kick to the side, “hey what the heck?!” Oikawa regains his balance and brings himself back up already propping up his hands to shove the black haired boy, but stops mid-position when he realizes Iwaizumi is already sitting up with a smile on his face. “That’s what you get”

The boys hurriedly walk to the gymnasium, gym bags slipped over their shoulders only to find that they are the last ones there. Their teammates are already on the floor stretching while some are already playing on the court. Their coach, a middle-aged man who seemed to have had a reputation for being one of the best coaches in their district was one of the reasons why Oikawa aimed for a sports scholarship to this particular university. He definitely made a great first impression on Oikawa. Oikawa set his gym bag on one of the benches unzipping it open and reached for his knee brace. He had a minor knee injury back in high school that caused him to visit a hospital for physical therapy. He had a habit of overworking himself practicing alone for hours on days when his team lost a game. He used to say he needed to work harder; to improve for next time and that eventually led him to hurt himself. Oikawa has gotten better with making sure he doesn’t strain his body and his knee has long since healed, but every now and then he’ll still feel remnants of the pain. He wears his knee brace as an extra precaution, but more so out of habit nowadays. 

The team goes back and forth doing their usual routine. First half hour is spiking and blocking practice while the second half is focused on serving and receiving. The coach makes his necessary comments and Oikawa does his usual analyzing of his team members to better understand his team’s best plays. Their volleyball team is a pretty decent team if not better than most districts. Each team member has a skill that they have nurtured since their middle or high school year. Each member has gained the others’ trust and therefore has grown as a team. Oikawa and Iwaizumi actually liked every single one of their members and why wouldn’t you not like one another, you have to depend on them during games. Even Kunimi who is quiet and appears uninterested has shown how much he enjoys being part of this team. After their first hour of practice, they fall away for a fifteen minute break. Some immediately went to the benches exhausted and drenched in sweat. Others found a spot on the court and sat down talking to one another. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are sitting down on the bench drinking from their water bottles. They hear gossiping from a group three benches away from them and Iwaizumi can’t help but be a little interested in the topic.

“Did you hear Ren is back from the hospital?” A member speaks out. Ren is also part of their team but has been in the hospital for the past week due to an illness. The other two males perk up in surprise. “What? Really? How do you know?” They say leaning back against the bench. “He texted me earlier saying he just got back. They gave him some shot that they told him would help him feel a lot better.”

“Is he gonna come in today? He isn’t here so he’s probably skipping out huh?” One member with dirty blonde hair says. “Nah he texted me before practice saying he wasn’t going to show up because he started feeling sick again. Thinks it’s a side effect of the new medicine.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi glance back at each other before initiating their own conversation.

“How is a medicine that’s supposed to help you feel better make you even more sick?” Oikawa says in an almost sarcastic way. Iwaizumi just shrugs and stands up wiping the last drop of sweat off his forehead. Break is over and everyone is already getting into position. Oikawa follows suit and the team go about their routine for the rest of their practice. As soon as practice was over, everyone packed up their belongings and made their way out of the gym. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the last to leave as with every practice because Oikawa always insisted he stay behind to practice for another hour and every time Iwaizumi fights back, however today he doesn’t try and leaves Oikawa alone while letting him know he’ll come get him within the hour. He waves back at Oikawa who is too busy pushing the cart full of volleyballs to notice so he leaves the gym. The sun has long since left the sky replaced by a full moon. The sky is clear and Iwaizumi could see most of the stars out which isn’t something he gets to see every day. He pulls out his phone and sees that its already 9pm. Their practice going a little over their usual ending time because of an upcoming game that’s causing everyone to get as much practice in as they possibly could. He quietly walks back to his dorm, enjoying the peace and quiet with only the sound of crickets chirping and the gently rustling of the leaves being his only source of sound.

Iwaizumi makes a quick stop to the bathroom to take a shower. He always brings an extra pair of clothes and a towel whenever he has practice knowing he takes a shower every night anyway. Once he has finished showering he drops by his dorm again to drop off his bag and makes his way into their dining area where the vending machines are located. He pops in two dollars into the slot and gets two bags of chips, one for himself and one for Oikawa. He checks the time again and decides he should go check in on Oikawa now so he leaves the dormitory and heads straight for the gymnasium. He hears the sounds of balls hitting the ground, the sound of heavy breathing the closer he gets to the gym’s entrance. Fragments of light are seen through the doors and windows and a playful shadow dancing around against the light. He opens the door and finds Oikawa doing his famous serves. He watches as Oikawa successfully hits his target exactly on point and smiles with awe. He’s seen it so many times but it still leaves him amazed. He leans against the edge of the door frame watching Oikawa take a small breather before eliciting a fake cough to let his friend know of his presence. Oikawa looks back at him, his expression screaming one more serve but the stern look in Iwaizumi’s face already going against the silent plea. 

Iwaizumi’s back is now facing away from the door with his arms crossed, “Come on Oikawa. It’s late. Let’s go already.” He says. With a ball in his hand, Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi before turning his gaze back to the ball as if contemplating listening to his best friend. “But let me ju—“ 

“No, I said Let—“. He stops midsentence at the sound he hears behind him. He thinks he heard a small moan or was it more of a groan just now. He faces towards the door and sees a shadow of a person walking towards the gym. The person is hidden among the shadows of the trees so Iwaizumi can’t quite see who it is just yet but the groaning is getting closer and sounds almost as if the person is in pain. Iwaizumi glances back at Oikawa confused but still alert making him a little uneasy. “Oikawa hurry up let’s go already.” He says already getting ready to leave and turning around towards the doors when all of a sudden a figure grabs on to him and in the light he sees it. Iwaizumi finally recognizes the mysterious person as Ren, their teammate, only his face is incredibly off putting. His features are extremely heavy, his skin showing no color of warmth, his tone more gray. Sweat is oozing all over his face causing the strands of his light brown hair to stick onto his forehead and his eyes are bloodshot giving almost no signs of emotion. Almost as if he wasn’t even mentally “there”. What catches Iwaizumi off guard the most is the way Ren’s mouth is opening and closing as if he’s trying to bite into Iwaizumi and that worries Iwaizumi so he continues to keep himself at a considerable distance, his arms holding Ren’s arms away from grasping on to Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa?!” Oikawa says moving from his spot he didn’t know he’d been standing at until now. Before he takes another step however, Iwaizumi yells at him to stop. To stay put. “Don’t come here. Something isn’t right about him!” Iwaizumi struggles to talk, his concentration focused on making sure he doesn’t let Ren hurt him. Iwaizumi is stronger than he looks but his back is against the wall leaving him with nowhere to go and the person in front of him, despite how sick he looks, is struggling with a pace that doesn’t match his condition. Iwaizumi can’t keep his eyes off the mouth that is still trying to bite a piece off of Iwaizumi’s face which is why he couldn’t bring himself to effectively push him off of him. He’s now admitting to himself that he’s terrified because of that mouth. He feels himself, his arms, getting tired from holding his teammate away from him. He feels himself trying to move backwards, his feet not going where his mind wants him to go and its terrifying him.

Oikawa is frozen in place not sure what to do. He sees Iwaizumi struggling and from where he’s standing, he doesn’t even know what is going on. Nothing is making any sense and he doesn’t know why Ren is even attacking his friend. All he hears is teeth hitting teeth and a sound that doesn’t even remotely sound human. He’s never seen anything like this happen before and he just doesn’t know what the fuck to do. He is starting to get upset with himself, at his body, for not wanting to move. It just stays frozen in place, his eyes watching his best friend struggling to keep this person away from him. It only took a small movement, however, a small outcry from Iwaizumi who looks like he’s about to lose his strength and lose his balance to release Oikawa from his frozen trance. Before he knew it, he’s getting into his serving position, before he knew it; his hand is throwing the ball up into the air and he hits the ball with such strength that it completely knocks the crazed teammate into the side of the wall. Iwaizumi is already losing his balance and falling towards the floor, his eyes so wide open and in shock from what he just witnessed. His breathing is hitched and his heart is racing like the speed of a rollercoaster.

They both have not once left their eyes from the person who is still leaning against the wall. Blood is dripping from the area of where the ball met its target leaving a dent in the head and causing the now unconscious guy on the floor, at least that’s what Oikawa and Iwaizumi hope, to stay lifeless. Iwaizumi snaps out of it and immediately gets up off the floor and runs to Oikawa’s side. They stay there for a few minutes watching the person on the floor not sure what they were expecting or even sure what they should do but still observing nonetheless. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi makes the bold move of getting closer to the body before his arm is pulled back. “No don’t” Oikawa says, his voice panicked and unsure. Iwaizumi looks back towards the body and back at Oikawa again, “I need to check if he’s still alive. What if he’s dead?” He says, breaking free from Oikawa’s grasp and continues to walk closer becoming more cautious as he gets closer. Now that he’s inches away from the body, he can clearly see the damage Oikawa’s serve had done to the head. At such a close distance Oikawa’s serve made a huge impact against the skull. He doesn’t understand how that is even possible but he can definitely see the skull has broken a little, dark purple bruises already appearing and blood already engulfing half his head. He walks back towards Oikawa but passes him and head towards the equipment room. Oikawa watches him before turning his attention back to the body. Iwaizumi reappears with a bat in his hand.  
“What are you going to do with that?” Oikawa eyes him warily, he’s fidgeting with his hands as if he’s not sure what he should be doing other than just stand there. “I’m gonna poke him with it. It helps keep the distance and something looked really off about his head so I want to confirm” Iwaizumi is already back in front of the body. He lifts the bat and cautiously and slowly brings it to the head gently nudging it at first. He waits but sees no movement. He lets out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He nudges the body’s head again and he suspicions were right, his skull felt slightly softer against the bat. It doesn’t make sense to Iwaizumi that a skull would be this soft. At least soft enough to get completely bashed in the head with a volleyball. Oikawa had a mean serve but not one that could possibly bash someone’s head with. Iwaizumi tries to think, he tries to think back to his health class to the subject about the human body but he can’t remember what he wants to know. He loses his focus on the body when he hears Oikawa’s scream.

“Iwa watch out!” Iwaizumi breaks from his thoughts to find the body is stirring from its position. He takes a step back careful not to lose his footing. He is outright horrified almost petrified on the spot. How is he moving right now with a bashed up head? How? How? How? Is all Iwaizumi can think about. It’s screaming inside his head. His thoughts are screaming and kicking inside his head that he’s not even aware of his movements anymore. Every fiber in his body are operating without his consent and before he knows it his fight or flight instinct kicked in and he swings the bat directly into his teammate’s head. The body falls back once again and the impact of the bat creates an even bigger dent in the skull. Iwaizumi drops the bat and backs up. Petrified. He feels Oikawa grabbing onto his arm pulling him closer, giving him a feel of safety. The body fails to move this time and it’s only then that Iwaizumi realizes the run feature. He grabs onto Oikawa’s wrist and sprints out the doors into the night. They run and run towards their dorm not once looking over their shoulders.

Once they reached their dorm, Iwaizumi drops to the ground while Oikawa is pacing back and forth, “what is going on? What just happened? Oh my God. Oh my God.” He repeats it over and over and Iwaizumi just stares at the door. He’s not even sure he’s mentally there at all until a memory kicks in. A certain headline pops up. Virus. Oikawa stops pacing and looks down at the man who just spoke. “What?” He says confused. Iwaizumi runs towards his phone that he left on his bed and immediately checks the news. He’s not sure why his thought goes back to what he read earlier in the day but it doesn’t seem unlikely that he’s wrong. He scrolls through his phone, his eyes concentrated on the screen in front of him ignoring the fact Oikawa is now inches away from his face trying to make sense of what he just blurted out.

He continues reading and a light ignites in his mind. “The virus the news is talking about. It says it makes people lash out. I thought it was just fake shit but i—“Oikawa breaks his sentence with his own thoughts. “Wait, are you talking about that one where a bunch of cops put down some people because they were supposedly attacking people even though they were announced dead or something?”  
They both look at each other in unison. Both on the same page and everything clicks. “What the fuck is going on?” Iwaizumi breathes out, his brows furrowing deeper onto his face. Oikawa isn’t sure if the question was meant for him to hear or if it was simply just a thought to Iwaizumi himself. They glance at each other one more time before breaking out into theories. “The news says there is an outbreak in the city and that its chaos” Fingers are continuously scrolling through every headline relating to the virus. “But I don’t understand what the virus even is. None of these articles are saying what it is or even how it started.” Oikawa is also looking through articles on his laptop but to no avail does he find any other information that they haven’t already read so he decides to check out videos instead. He manages to find one that was uploaded ten minutes ago and clicks on it.

What he sees shocks him. In the video, he sees a man grabbing onto a lady biting into her neck. She is screaming and struggling to break free but the man’s teeth is buried deep within the skin. Blood is leaking down her neck and Oikawa hears gunshots in the background. The camera pans to a group of police men who were the ones opening fire on the man. The camera falls back onto the man and woman and is zooming in directly on the man’s face. His expression matches the one on their friend, emotionless with pale, colorless skin only he looks even sicklier than Ren. The man was shot on the shoulder and had fallen back towards the ground. The woman is also on the ground probably unconscious from the shock; however that’s not what causes Oikawa’s heart to race. It’s the movement he sees coming from the man who should have been dead. He doesn’t know much about vital points or whatever but he does know from playing videos games that getting shot where the heart should be should cause a person to fall dead. This man is slowly getting up and latching on to the woman again. More shots are fired, but the same thing keeps happening. He’s so focused on the scene in front of him that he doesn’t even realize Iwaizumi is sitting next to him also transfixed on the screen in front of them. “No way..” is all he musters out. Finally someone managed to do a headshot and the man falls dead. Oikawa and Iwaizumi wait for the man to get up again but this time he doesn’t. But the woman does.

The video cuts off and the boys are met with a black screen. They stare at the screen for what feels like hours before Iwaizumi breaks the silence. “So..this virus causes people to bite other people and they don’t die? What is this? Some horror movie shit?” Oikawa doesn’t break away from the screen but he acknowledges his friend with a nod. “Do you think they’ll fix this? Doctors? Or?” Both boys exchange uncertain looks at each other, both knowing the answer is unknown. “…Doesn’t this kind of feel like a zombie thing? Like in the movies?” He finally says it. The thought that Iwaizumi was afraid to say out loud because it does sound like it, but how in the world could that possibly happen in real life?

“If..If that’s true then that means we’re in a—“

“A zombie apocalypse” Oikawa finishes his sentence. They both laugh at the same time. The sound weird on their tongues.

“There’s no way that’s happening. All that stuff is fake. Whatever this is, there’s no way it’s a zombie thing” He tries to deny it. But they both knew inside that the possibility had now become a reality and its freaking them out.

They get off the bed and peer outside their window. The moon’s shine the only light that illuminates the campus ground minus a few lights from neighboring buildings. Everything looks calm. That’s the thing, everything looks calm but the news says otherwise. It is then that Iwaizumi breaks his wall. The wall that was blocking his rational thoughts. He brings up the image of the friend he probably just murdered and remembered the hint of fresh blood smears that were on his lips and around his mouth. Why he didn’t notice it at that moment was probably because he was too busy trying to not get tackled by something that wanted to chomp on him. “It’s not him now.” Is all he says leaving Oikawa a little confused and left out of the loop. He explains himself, “I remember. I saw blood on Ren’s face. If what that video showed is for real, then he must have attacked someone else and they are probably infected too.” A light bulb turns on in Oikawa’s head as he fully processes what he just heard. “So you think there is someone out there now who is attacking other people? Iwa..” Oikawa’s voice is shaking; he can barely even speak the next few words without looking terrified and worried.

“S-so what do we do? Should we..should we leave Iwa I’m getting scared or I mean I am scared because if they’re zombies then we’ll..we’re going to di—“ 

“Don’t. Don’t say it. We’re okay. It’ll be okay. Lets…um.. Let’s go home. We’ll figure out what to do there okay?” The thought of going home and seeing their families brings a little peace of mind to their already frantic thoughts. Iwaizumi is already quickly packing some essentials and Oikawa is at his side packing as well, if not quicker, to leave the premises. They cautiously walk out into the night, keeping mind of their surroundings. From a distance they hear what they think are screams or a group of people yelling. It ignites their anxious beating heart and they quickly make a run for Iwaizumi’s car which is thankfully parked a lot closer to their dorm than usual. They throw their bags into the back seat and hastily jump into the car. Iwaizumi starts the ignition and reverses from the parking space and drives out of the campus grounds. Fortunately for them, their families are not big into living in the city so they live a little further away. It would only take them about an hour to get to their town and as soon as they pass the universitie’s welcome sign, they let out the breath they had been holding ever since they left their dorm.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s anxiety was slowly leaving their system the further they got from their campus so Iwaizumi turns on the radio in hopes of hearing more news about what was going on. Nothing comes through, but static but he blames it on the poor reception. That’s what he’s telling himself so they drive in silence. They finally reach their town in what felt like hours to them and they start to calm down even more as they haven’t witnessed anything out of the ordinary. A laugh so unsure of itself escapes the lips of the brunette, “maybe it’s not as bad as they made it out to be” Iwaizumi smiles at that and steals an agreeing glance towards his friend. When he turns back towards the road however, his heart stops at the same moment he hits the brakes and the car swerves losing control of the wheel. Their car falls into a big pothole hidden on the side of the road causing the car to tip over. The boys hit the dashboard, glass breaking and splitting skin. Red and white dots flash in and out of Iwaizumi’s eyes and he tries to blink them away. As soon as it clears up, he sees it in the middle of the road. Its eyes are staring directly at them and it begins to walk.

“Shit. Oh shit”


	3. Don't Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long. I got pretty busy and didn't really have the motivation to write but nonetheless here it is. There is quite a lot going on in this chapter (I think) but I promise you ..calmer? things in the next few chaps. I listened to so many inspiring music while writing this. ooh man.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and welcome Hinata and Kageyama. Once again, feel free to leave feedback. I'd love to know what you guys think.
> 
> Also some important things to note:  
> \- Names. All characters are written with their surnames only because I like only using one name only so bear this in mind when Hinata's sister calls him 'Hinata'   
> \- This isn't set in Japan and is purely set in a fictional world.  
> \- This IS an apocalypse where ppl are at risk of dying. I may love my HQ babies, but I can't write a zombie fic if no one dies at some point so pleaaaaaaaase do not hate me. I'll be hurting just as much as you. I will def warn you of any triggers. I really don't want anyone sending me hate messages or something because of someone dying.

“Hinata! Come here quickly!”

Hinata was just lying in bed playing with his cell phone when his mother calls him from downstairs. Her urgent voice whipped Hinata out of his bed in a second thinking he must have done something wrong and that he was in trouble. He drops his phone on his bed as he dashes out of his room and down the flight of stairs. He hears the muffled sound of the television in the living room and follows the sound. Sitting down on the couch is his mother, a very pretty lady with dark brown hair tied into a loose bun. Her eyes are glued to the TV screen and it takes her a minute to finally notice that Hinata is already there. 

“Mom? What’s wrong?” He noticed his mother was gripping onto the arms of their couch, shaking. She doesn’t break free from the screen so he looks up at his sister who is also sitting beside their mother. She looks at his face with worry and fear and it only makes Hinata feel just a bit more anxious. She motions her head back to the television and Hinata finally brings his eyes towards the images on the screen. It’s a news broadcast. Visuals of a news reporter fill his entire view and he listens, he listens hard. He grasps what the reporter is saying and he narrows his eyes in question. He doesn’t believe what he’s seeing and hearing and his sister, Natsu notices. He walks over to the couch and just leans on the edge, not moving his gaze from the TV.

“Mom, what is going on?” His mother finally breaks her concentration and looks up at her son. The fear in her eyes defined, her irises are getting bigger, her lips are quivering, and she looks like she is about to burst out crying. “I don’t know. We need your father” Hinata’s father is a police man who works in a nearby department. He’s always been proud of his dad because of all the stories his dad would tell him upon coming home. He’d hear stories of how he saved a store owner from a robbery or how he captured a runaway who had committed attempted murder. Hinata secretly hoped he would grow to be just like his father. Someone people will rely on, someone who will be there to help anyone in need. Someone just as proud as his dad is. He is so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his mother tell him to call his dad. Only the feeling of his body going back and forth woke him from his deepened thoughts. It was his sister who was shaking him. She seemed to always know how to get him back to Earth, even at their age now, she still manages to seem more mature than he was, but who can blame them? They both had their own personality. Hinata, now eighteen years old, is still the energetic fireball he has always been only now he knows when to slow down. Natsu, now fifteen, is beginning to look just like their mom, beautiful and somewhat mature for her age, but still has the same energetic quality the family has.

He rushes back upstairs into his room to grab his phone. He unlocks the screen and sees one new message from a friend named Kenma. He quickly opens the text and just one sentence appears.

Hinata! Get out now!

Hinata’s brows narrow in confusion at the simple, yet grim message his friend had sent him. He was just about to send a quick reply until he hears the front door slam open and his father’s voice rings out through the entire house.

“EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW. PACK SOME ESSENTIALS. HURRY UP WE DON’T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!”

Everything just seems to be happening so fast that Hinata can’t process anything. The fear he hears in his dad’s voice worries the deep orange haired teenager and he quickly does what he’s told. He hears Natsu run upstairs into her room, the sound of things falling off dressers and a soft sniffle coming from his sister. He looks around his room in a panic. He doesn’t know what he should be packing. The reporter only said something about a virus that has caused a heavy amount of people to start lashing out at others. He thinks, why can’t the police just take care of it all? They’re just people losing their minds right? He hears his dad call out again urging them to pack more quickly so Hinata packs some clothes, his toothbrush, a flashlight, and just whatever he would have taken if he were going on a trip.

He and his sister both get done packing at the same time and meet each other at the foot of the stairs. They both share the same confused, anxious expressions as they walk down to their parents. Their father is in the kitchen pulling out kitchen knives and stuffing them into their own little hilt covers that they stored away. His deep orange colored hair bears the same style as Hinata only shorter and more tamed. He is still wearing his police uniform and Hinata eyes the handgun that sit at both sides of his body. He sees his mother frantically pacing back and forth, her hands are at her mouth suppressing her choked up cries until she sees Natsu and Hinata. She raises herself back up and wipes her tears and goes back to helping their dad.

“Everyone ready? We’re going to drive out of town and meet up with a refugee group” Their father doesn’t waste another second and is already pushing everyone out of the front door. Hinata doesn’t even have the chance to ask for a full explanation about what is going on. He takes one last glance over his shoulder and in that moment, as he watches his living room zoom out of view, the picture frames that lie on their hallway table, the coats and jackets that are hanging from their coat hanger along the door front and their family photo hanging on the side of the wall nearest to their front door, the last image he sees before he realizes the feeling. The feeling that this might be the last time he’ll set foot into the house he’s lived in all his life, the last time he’ll sit at the kitchen table with his family eating one of his favorite curry dishes made by his mother. The last time he’ll lay in his bed all night texting his friend Kenma or playing the countless video games he was recommended to play. And the last time he’ll lie awake with a volleyball in his hands as he thinks about practice the next day at his high school. This moment, right here and now, feels like the final moment of his normal life and he sees it all flashing in intervals. The memories trying to cling onto him for dear life, not wanting to be left behind but he lets them go, the ones he knows should stay locked in this house in case he ever finds his way back, in case whatever is happening is fixed and he can come back home with his parents and sister.

The family pulls out of their driveway. Their neighbors already ahead of the game, the street empty of cars. They drive through the city because it is the only pathway that leads to the main road out of here. Their little neighborhood isn’t that far from the bustling city they call home. The high school Hinata and Natsu attends comes into Hinata’s view and he leans closer to his window, hands pressed against the glass. The school grounds already empty of people, students who have long since gone home form all activities. Its half past six and the sun is just about ready to set, they are nearing their summer so the hours are longer and the sun is itching to set much quicker but continues to take its time to descend.

They keep driving, the car swerving every now and then as his dad tries to avoid hitting other cars and people frantically running about in the street. Hinata and Natsu are both staring out their windows watching the chaos outside. The streets are an absolute mess. People are running everywhere and screaming. There is blood on the ground and walls. There are people lying on the ground lifeless, pieces of their skin ripped away and bite marks sprawled out all over their bodies. It causes Natsu to gasp in fear and lean away from her window. She starts to whimper as she takes a hold of Hinata’s hand grasping it and he lets her. He tightens his grip on her hand to provide the comfort she (and him) need, but he continues to stare out his window. His eyes getting wider with fear the more of the horrid visuals he sees. He finally sees what the news were saying when he has a glimpse of a woman kneeling on the ground over what seemed to be a dead body. The woman had fresh blood all over her hands and from Hinata’s view, something was in her hands as well. He couldn’t quite make out what it was because the woman’s back was facing away from their car. However, he watches as the woman takes the mysterious object into her mouth and brings her hands back onto the body and its then that Hinata figures out what she is doing. He jerks back in surprise as their car comes to an abrupt stop.

“Shit.” His father curses to himself. Hinata looks towards the front of the car and can see a line of cars, some parked, some abandoned, and some wrecked blocking their car from going any further. He hears his mom asking what they should do next and their dad then makes the move for the gun hidden in his glove compartment. He hands it to his wife, who at first hesitates but then she sees the fear in her children’s eyes and her whole demeanor seemed to shift. She takes the gun.

“Everyone get out of the car. We have to go on foot.” The policeman exits the car, a gun already in his hands. Hinata follows suit and his sister is already at his side holding onto his arm. He smiles at her and tells her it will be okay. “Hey, it’s alright. Dad is gonna protect us.”

The family starts running through the blockade. A few shots were fired which shocked the two kids. “Dad! Why did you just shoot him!” He still didn’t understand what was going on. He couldn’t understand the things he was experiencing. He watched as more people began walking towards them and so he begins to observe while they make a run for it. These people, that are just walking, they don’t look right at all. Some of them had their limbs bitten off to the point where flesh was hanging off. Some of the people had their skin peeled..eaten? so badly that traces of their bones were peeking out. These people shouldn’t be able to be standing let alone walking. It’s the features in their faces that confuses Hinata the most. Their faces didn’t seem human. Their eyes were empty, dark voids. Their lips empty of color other than a dark purple, some decorated with blood, others exposing complete jaws as if their faces were ripped off of. They had a look of hunger that Hinata couldn’t quite explain and it causes the growing unease to ignite like fire. He takes his eyes off of them as he heard another gunshot from behind him. He no longer questions the shooting. He just wants to get out of here.

“-- There! We’re almost there! We need to get past this road bridge and –“ His dad stops mid-sentence as his gaze is towards the side of an intersection. Hinata continues running until he hears his dad’s words were cut off and he thought maybe something happened and in a blink of an eye he sees the blur of a silver car speed past him and slammed itself into another car. It stops Hinata in his tracks, Natsu gripping onto his arm again. “Mom! Dad!” She cries out.

“We’re okay!” Their dad cries out from the other side of the car. Hinata is just about to run around the car to join his parents when he is stopped. “No! Stay there. Hinata don’t come over here.” He glances back at Natsu who looks unsure of what they should do. She’s twisting her head from left to right watching other people running towards the bridge. Hinata knows what she’s doing. She’s looking for them. He paces towards the edge of the car to get a view of his parents and his eyes widen. His mother and father are both facing away from them. They’re too focused on a hoard of people walking towards them. They’re only a couple feet away and they are forming a half circle. His parents are shooting frantically, aiming for their heads. All those years of working for the police force had paid off for his dad unlike his mother who had never held a gun in her life. Her aims were a hit or miss. Hinata watches as these things continue to edge closer to his parents. He shouts for them. He shouts to them to turn around and run but they don’t move. They can’t move. Even Hinata sees it. More of these people are slowly appearing and they are now walking on his side of the road. 

His dad cocks his head towards Hinata and he pulls out the other gun from the other side of his belt. He calls out to Hinata before throwing the loaded gun towards his son. Hinata manages to catch it but looks of confusion are etched into his face. 

“Take Natsu and run to safety! Keep running away from the city and find people! Rescue groups! GO!”

Hinata grinds hit teeth in frustration. He doesn’t know what to do. He knows what he HAS to do, but he doesn’t know what he WANTS to do so he fights back. Out of fear? Out of anger? He doesn’t know. “I’m not leaving you! I’ll help I’ll—“ 

“NO! Hinata, please take your sister and find safety. PLEASE! Just do what I ask of you just this once!” It’s his mother this time and something in her voice is breaking Hinata’s heart into two. He can hear the finality in the cracks of her words. As if she knows she won’t make it or something and that irritates Hinata. He hears Natsu screaming and immediately looks back at her. The thing is edging closer to where his sister is standing. His dad sees it too and he screams. “HINATA LEAVE NOW. We’ll catch up with you. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE”

"And don't look back"

He grabs onto his sister’s arm and runs. There are only a few cars blocking their path so they maneuver their way around. People are pushing them out of the way but he continues to run forward, never losing his grip on his sister. He turns his head back in the direction of where he left his parents. He can’t see much. All he sees are the heads of countless beings with disheveled hair and blood soaked clothes. Why can’t he see his parents? Why can he only see the heads of people he doesn’t want to see? Why?

Hinata and his sister are about halfway across the bridge when he notices a car parked in the middle of the road. No other cars blocked its path and that’s when a switched turned on in Hinata’s mind. He pulls Natsu towards the car before letting her go so that he can examine the abandoned vehicle. He slowly walks up to the driver’s side and jerks back. A head of a young man is seen through the half rolled down window. He appears to be dead considering the amount of blood coating his neck and Hinata quickly brings up the gun he forgot he was carrying. He cautiously walks back to the car despite his sister’s worried pleas about it being too dangerous to open the door. But he needs to do this. His great idea was to find a car that still runs and drive out of here instead of being on foot where they could possibly get caught up in a hoard of those things. He brings his shaking hand over to the handle, taking in a gulp before finally opening the door. The man’s body falls out but is held by a seatbelt that is still keeping him in the car. Hinata brings up the courage to poke the man with his gun; however, no sign of life came into response so Hinata carefully unbuckles the man while straining his upper body as far away from the dead body as he can. He never once takes his eyes off the face knowing he could come back to life at any moment. He hears Natsu whimpering from behind him, urging him to hurry and he knows. He struggles with the seatbelt until he finally hears the click releasing the man from its clutches.

He quickly pulls out the young man and lets him drop to the floor. He wastes no time in getting into the car when he’s stopped by his younger sister. “Wait! There’s blood on the seat” Hinata looks down and sees that there is, in fact, blood stains on the leather seat and he scrunches his face in disgust. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Natsu pulling out a shirt from her backpack and hands it to him. It takes him a minute to understand what the shirt was for. He takes the shirt and places it on top of the car seat covering any traces of the blood. He gets into the car and leans over to unlock the passenger’s seat for his sister. Once they are both seated and strapped in, he turns the key that is still inside the ignition and prays it starts. As if answering his prayers, the entire car shakes to life and the siblings both let out a sigh of relief. He glances over to his sister, “we’re going to be okay now. I’ll get us out of here kay?” It is almost hard to believe in the words that came out of his mouth for it was said with a quiver and the unease merging onto every syllable. 

They drive out of the city and soon they are met with nothing but a lonely road surrounded by an army of trees on both sides. The quiet emptiness has Hinata on edge, his shoulders tense and stiff and his hands still shaking like an earthquake. His sister is just as worse, her lips are trembling and her eyes gave off the impression of tears fighting their way to her tear ducts. Her thin brows furrowing deeper and deeper into the realm of fear while her hands are gripping onto the edge of the black leather seat. The quiet forces Hinata to start thinking of what to do and its beginning to weigh on him drowning him in a tidal wave. He has no idea where he’s going or what to do if he encounters those people. His father entrusted a gun to him but he has no clue how to use it and the thought of him pointing it at anyone terrifies him to no end. All he knows is that he has to find some refugee camp or people that will help him, but he is too terrified to go anywhere. He’s afraid of what he’ll find, he’s afraid if he stops this car and walk so far as a couple feet, he will find himself face to face with those man-eating people and he doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to see his younger sister die either. To see her get consumed by these beings and him not being able to help her because he too, will probably die before he even tries to save her. So he drives.

They drive for a few hours before pulling to the side of the road. It is already nightfall and he feels he shouldn’t try to drive at night, but at the same time, he doesn’t feel comfortable about being out in the open. He climbs onto the backseat looking to see if he can find anything useful and in his favor, he does. He finds one of those window shades that you can place on the windows to block out the sun. He thinks this will provide some form of safety or at least give them the mentality of feeling safe if no one can see inside the car. He hands Natsu two of the shades and she places them in the front while he places the other two in the back. He also found two shades that completely cover the back window and front. Now that they are completely blocked from the outside, he pulls out his backpack and pulls out a few snacks he stuffed inside before leaving his house. He hands a granola bar to his sister and they both eat in silence.

“Hinata?” The younger red-head breaks the quiet. Hinata hums in response. She starts awkwardly playing with her messy hair before opening her mouth to speak. “What do we do?”

It’s the question he was afraid of hearing. He knew she’d ask him this sooner or later but he is still not prepared for it. He looks down at his half eaten bar, his sister waiting for a response. A heavy sigh escapes his lips, “I…don’t know Natsu.” Hinata’s eyes have never left his food until he hears a drop on the leather seat. He brings his eyes towards the sound and he sees a small wet spot on Natsu’s seat. He glances up at her now and he freezes up. His sister is crying and it’s his fault. She tries to wipe the tears from her face but it keeps streaming down like an overflowing faucet. She’s scared, Hinata knows from the way she’s shaking and he feels bad because he’s the older brother. He’s freakin eighteen years old and he can’t even make his sister feel safe. What kind of brother is he? Didn’t he tell himself that he wanted to grow up to be like his father? How can someone who’s afraid right now be able to take after his dad?

Tears start dripping from his eyes before he realizes it. Frustration has built up into his system overriding any other feelings he harbors corrupting him from any clear thoughts. He irritatingly starts wiping at his own eyes when he feels himself being pulled by open arms. His sister is hugging him now and so he does the same. The siblings cling on to each other crying. Crying out of fear, crying of not knowing where to go from here, and most of all, crying for their parents.

When Hinata wakes up, he thinks he’s only been asleep for a few hours because it is still dark inside the car. It takes him a few minutes for his brain to wake up and function to remember why it’s so dark inside the vehicle. He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep or when he turned off the light above him. He glances down to find his sister still clinging onto him, her dark red orange hair covering part of her face that’s resting on his chest. He can’t see much of her features because of the dark but his eyes have adjusted enough to at least see her hair. He tries to lift himself up from her clutches, careful not to wake her up. He lifts the window shade on the driver’s side enough to release a small amount of sunlight into the car. He doesn’t know how late in the day it is and that makes him all the more ready to get up and leave. He really does not like the idea of staying in one place for too long. He decides to wake his sister up so he shakes her shoulders until she stirred.

They drive for a few more hours until a small town comes into view. It appears empty and desolate as Hinata passes through. He refuses to turn towards the exit not wanting to get caught up in the same events as last time. A few more hours have passed and more towns come into view but once again, Hinata just drives. They encounter a few walkers on the road and he hastily maneuvers around them, screaming whenever one comes too close to the point they are trying to claw their way through the windows causing Hinata to speed up even faster. There are abandoned or crashed carxxs on the side of the road along with people lying dead on the ground. But they keep on driving until finally they run out of gas much to Hinata’s dismay. Fortunately for them, they were once again far away from any nearby town if Hinata remembers correctly.

“W-what do we do now?” Natsu finally says hugging onto her backpack. Hinata sits back in his chair, crosses his arms and thinks. Starts to really think. He has no inkling as to where a refugee group could possibly reside nor does he even have a map to locate possible locations. He rattles his brain even more as he tries to come up with a plan. Any plan would be fine he tells himself. Just anything to keep them alive is all that matters to him. He looks out into his surroundings. Trees is all he sees and it hits him as well as the dread that has been creeping up behind him waiting for its chance to put its arms around his thin frame and pull him into its smothering clutches. “We have to walk ..”

It comes out in a soft whisper barely audible but still heard. He can hear his sister’s breathing. It’s pacing getting quicker and quicker and he listens to his own breathing, but it’s being drowned out by the loud drumming of his heartbeat. “We have to Natsu. We can no longer use this car. I’m sorry.”

“But what if they get us?”

“We’ll go in the forest. Maybe it’ll be easier to hide there?” The idea sounds quite absurd considering they could potentially get lost in there and end up starving to death instead but what choice do they have? It’s either walking inside the forest where it’s easier to conceal themselves or walk on the road and risk being seen by those things. 

After a few more minutes of talking it out, Natsu finally agrees and they exit the car. The siblings enter the forest to their right. The sound of leaves whistling along with the wind and the chattering of birds are the only sounds that play out inside the woods. Hinata makes sure he can still see the road to his left and uses it as a sort of marker so that they wouldn’t get lost. They walk for what feels like an hour before Hinata pauses in his tracks, his shoes cracking a thin piece of twig underneath him. It startles Natsu causing her to grab onto her brother’s arm. “W-what’s wrong??”

Hinata’s nose wiggles back and forth as he inhales the air around him. He smells something in the distance. It smells of burning meat as if someone is barbecuing. He almost wants to believe his senses are alerting him correctly, but his mind wants to tell him that he is being delusional, the hunger playing tricks on him. Natsu’s nose also begins to pick up the light fragrance which solidifies Hinata’s suspicions. “You smell that right? It’s not just me?” He asks her, already walking towards the smell. “I do!” she exclaims and her foot steps are just as eager as her older brother.

They walk a few more feet when they notice a little opening in the group of trees aligning their line of sight. The smell is much stronger here and Hinata can almost see something on the ground directly in the middle of the opening. He can see it now, smoke rising from the object so he quickly runs in between the trees, his stomach gurgling even louder now that the smells comes with a visual. He was right, it was indeed meat but definitely not the meat he’s used to eating. Lying on a makeshift rack is a squirrel or at least he thinks it’s a squirrel. Its body is engulfed in a light fire charring the animal. Its fur is skinned and the skin itself is a golden brown yet nearing the peak of burning. He gets even closer, his arms already lifting up before a sound interrupts him and he jerks his head up.

“Don’t touch that!” a click is followed by the order and Hinata freezes in place. The person is behind him and his sister but he knows that sound so he doesn’t turn around.

“If you have any weapons, drop them now and slowly turn around. If you don’t I’ll shoot.” The man orders. Natsu turns towards Hinata, the fear evident on her face and Hinata mirrors it right back. He pulls the gun out from his pocket and drops it right in front of him before turning around. What he’s met with is a tall young man who looked like he could be his age, his features still young albeit the angry looks his furrowed brows are giving as well as his dark brown almost black eyes that are staring at Hinata with intent to kill. His short black hair falls naturally over his head and he’s wearing a black jacket to match his already dark appearance. It’s the gun that scares Hinata the most, its staring right at him. 

“I didn’t mean to almost steal your food!”

“I..I swear! I’m sorry!” Hinata tries to plead, the fear causing his words to stutter. The guy still doesn’t take his finger off the trigger. He stands there examining Hinata before turning his gaze onto the girl. She’s trembling when she sees his glare eying her. He turns his attention back to Hinata before analyzing his next move. Hinata’s chest heaves back and forth, the anxiety swelling up in his throat and he thinks he’ll have a heart attack from how fast his heart is beating. He squeezes his eyes shut before he is told to open them back up.

“Oi, I’m not going to kill you dumbass so open your eyes already.” What? The red head asks himself. He opens his eyes and sees the guy is no longer aiming his gun at him and that is it is already secured in his gun hilt. 

“You’re not?” He bites his tongue when he realizes what just came out of his mouth already feeling the heat rising above his cheeks. “No, because you don’t look like someone who even knows how to use a gun.” That takes Hinata back, almost offended at the assumption. “You don’t know that!” he retorts.

“No I do because I saw the way you took out your gun. Your hands were shaking as if you were scared of it.” Hinata clenches his fist. He knows he shouldn’t try to argue with someone who could still change his mind about killing them but he’s never been one to hold things back. “How do you know I wasn’t just scared of you cuz you know, you had a gun pointing at me.” All he gets back is a scoff from the raven haired boy who is walking towards his meal that is already burnt to a crisp. He clicks his tongue before sighing deeply.

“Because of you, my lunch is burnt. Thanks a lot you dumbass.” 

“Quit calling me that! My name is Hinata!”

“I don’t care what your n—“  
“Why are you even in the forest? Are you alone?” The red head interrupts with a flurry of questions. Natsu is still standing in place watching the exchanges going on between the two boys. The raven haired boy quickly stands up and walks over to Hinata grabbing onto his arms pulling him up almost to his height level for he was much taller than Hinata. “Don’t fuckin interrupt me. I can still kill you, you know.”

Hinata growls, the crease in his brow edging towards irritation. “No you won’t” His words come out a little mixed. Mixed with uncertainty but with some bite of confidence. “You..you don’t look like someone who would kill another human.” He is about to continue talking when his shirt is free of the guy’s hands and is jerked back causing him to fall to the ground. The guy’s presses his lips together and something in his dark eyes revealed a hint of another emotion, but Hinata couldn’t quite place it.

“We’re not in a normal world anymore. People are going to kill other people.” He leaves it at that and he turns his back onto Hinata already cleaning up the burnt mess. Natsu is kneeling down beside Hinata helping him up as Hinata is watching the young man pack up. He doesn’t want to do this, but every notion of his guts tell him he should so he does.

The young man is finished packing his materials into his backpack and is already walking away from the siblings when he is stopped by one determined red head. “Wait! Can we go with you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Hinata is quickening his pace trying to catch up with the boy who continues to walk away. He is just about to reach his hands towards the boy jacket when he’s met with piercing eyes.

“Because I don’t associate people who could get me killed.” It feels like a bullet shot right through Hinata’s heart. His mind flashes back towards his parents. Did I kill my parents? He shakes the thoughts away before bringing his attention back to the guy.

“I won’t get you killed. I promise. Please just help us out.”

The black haired boy is just about to refuse for the hundredth time when he catches a glimpse of Hinata’s sister’s expression. She is also mouthing the word ‘please’ and he lets himself sigh his decisions away.

He turns back around. “Fine. But the minute I feel like you will be a burden, I will leave you.”

With that, Hinata gleams with glee and he grabs his sister by the hand and paces up the walk next to his new friend. Or to Hinata this guy is a friend.

Natsu finally breaks her silence as she asks the young man what his name is. “My name is Natsu and I’m Hinata’s younger sister. What’s your name?”

It takes a while before said man speaks up. His voice is low and he not once looked over at Natsu.

“Kageyama.” It makes Hinata smile knowing he finally knows the name of the one who is helping them. He even adds his own light conversation into the mix.  
“So are you alone or..” He’s not quite sure how to word this because what if Kageyama did have someone but they died. That would strike the wrong cord with him and he’d go back to being silent again.

“No. I was with someone but we got separated not too long ago so we’re going to meet up with the group later.”

“Wait there’s more? Are you with a refugee group?” The topic almost excited Hinata because this is what he’s been searching for. Kageyama combs through his hair in irritancy. It’s obvious he does not like being slammed with questions but Hinata wants answers.

“Yes, well not exactly a refugee group but just a group of some people. Me and another guy are on a supply run when we got separated. Does that answer all your questions? Hinata only nods. He’ll take that answer for now. He can already see Kageyama’s patience wearing thin and he doesn’t want to cause any more reason for him to abandon him and his sister.

He was so caught up in questioning Kageyama that he didn’t even realize where they were. Kageyama has apparently led them to some house stationed at the side of the road. The wooden house is painted white with scraps falling off revealing the wood beneath it. There is a little stable behind the house that Hinata can see. He sees Kageyama pulling his gun out as he walks up to the doorstep. He pauses and looks back at Hinata and Natsu. He’s contemplating what to do with them and Hinata can feel himself being analyzed and it makes him uncomfortable.

“I’ll take first walk. Get your gun out and follow behind me. We’re only looking for useful supplies but stay where I can see you. Don’t touch anything unless you can stuff it into your bag and do NOT be loud. Got it?” The siblings both nod and silently walk to where Kageyama is.

The door makes no sound as it opens. It’s half lit up by the countless windows aligning the walls, the sunlight providing the only source of light for the group to rely on. Kageyama is keeping his finger on the trigger before stepping inside completely. He eyes the hallway in front of him, straining his ear to hear for any sign of movement. He hears nothing so he looks back at the two siblings before eyeing the gun Hinata is holding. A frown falls deeper on his face. “I told you, you didn’t know how to use a gun. Your safety lock is still on dumbo.” Red hues form on Hinata’s face and neck as he examines his gun looking for the safety lock before his gun leaves his hands. Kageyama unclicks something and hands it back to the still embarrassed teenager. “Please don’t accidentally shoot me.”

The group follows Kageyama inside the house careful not to bump into any of the desks that are pushed to the side of the walls. With every open room they encounter, Kageyama has the sibling lean their backs towards one side of the walls while he occupies the wall closest to the room entrance. He carefully leans his head out, gun ready to aim and shoot and examines the entire layout. It’s clear so he motions the two to follow him inside. The room they start in is the kitchen. “I’ve checked both the living room and dining room. All is clear so start packing up essentials especially canned food.”

Hinata and Natsu are opening up cabinets checking for anything they can grab. Hinata moves over to Kageyama who is getting ready to go to the dining room. He wants to ask him how he knows how to use a gun and if he can teach him. He follows him into the dining room while calling out to Natsu. “Natsu, when you’re done putting that into your bag, go into the dining room. Ok?” She hums in response and Hinata goes back to following Kageyama like a duckling.

“Do you think when we get back to your group you can teach me how to use a gun?” He asks, his eyes gleaming with a ray of hope. “Kageyama pays no mind to him and just when Hinata thinks he’s being ignored again he gets a respose. “No, because that will waste bullets. Daichi will be the one to teach you anyway.”

“Daichi?” Hinata cocks his head to the side. In the dining room, a dinner table is spread out in the middle of the room with six chairs lined around it. There are no silverware places on top of the table but there is a basket full of fake fruits on top of it. Kageyama is opening drawers after drawers pulling out items and stuffing them into his bag. Hinata tries to do the same but there isn’t really anything worth picking up that Kageyama hasn’t already taken so he pulls out one of the chairs from the table and sits on it. As soon as Kageyama finishes examining the last drawer, he turns around to find Hinata just sitting there watching him with a bored expression on his childlike face. It irks Kageyama to no end. 

“Why aren’t you looking around?” His sentence sparks another question in his mind. A person is missing as he looks around the room. “Where is your sister?” Hinata points towards the kitchen before speaking up. “She’s still in the kit—“

“Hey guys! This bookcase looks kind of off. I think there’s something behind it…..AHHHHHHH HINATA!!”

Kageyama and Hinata run towards the living room after hearing Natsu’s scream followed by a loud crash. As soon as they reached the living room, all hell broke loose. The bookcase has fallen on top of Natsu. She has managed to get half her body underneath the wooden shelf and has fallen unconscious. That’s not the only thing that has Kageyama and Hinata frozen in place. Behind the bookshelf was indeed another room that Kageyama failed to notice upon first examination. It seems someone had pushed the bookshelf to block whatever or whoever in the room. A zombie was standing in front of the hidden room. Its face deformed in various places and its hair is tangles. The person is missing a left eyes and its right cheeks has been chewed off so there is just hollowed out and the jaw can be seen. Natsu must have tried moving the bookshelf causing a stir in the zombie’s slumber because now it sees the two boys as well as Natsu.

“Natsu!” Hinata screams out. He’s holding the gun albeit trembling in front of him aiming for the zombie. His calling out to her causes Natsu to wake up. She cries out in pain when she tries to move and Hinata is about to run after her when his arm is grabbed on to by powerful hands.

“NO! Don’t go. Look! We have to go..now!” Hinata looks back at his sister and back up where the zombie is. There are more now at the entrance. The first one is already crawling over the fallen bookshelf and the others are slowly following suit. The smell of decaying flesh permeates the entire room. Groans and grunts are coming out of hungry mouths and it takes all of Hinata’s strength to struggle out of the hold Kageyama has on him. Natsu has finally noticed the reason for her older brother’s frantic movements and she screams out. 

“Hinata! Help me. ..Help me! Ahh. Haaah. Hinata!” Tears are streaming down her face as she continues to struggle free. The bookshelf too heavy for her to lift and her dark red hair engulfs her entire face. Her bangs are sticking to the tears that have stained her face as well as blood from where she hit her head on the floor. She reaches out towards her brother who is wide-eyed and on the verge of tears. He’s being pulled away by Kageyama. The zombies are closing in on Natsu and she cries even harder.

Kageyama never lets go of Hinata and is practically dragging him away from the scene before him. Hinata is a lot weaker than he looks and he is able to continue pulling Hinata out of the house despite the intense struggle Hinata is committing. “Stop! I need to go back for my sister! Let me the fuck go! I need to save her!! I need to s—“

“You can’t Hinata. Did you not see all those zombies piling up? If we tried to save your sister, we would have gotten caught up in their clutches and we’d be dead. I fuckin told you I don’t want to be with someone who would get me kill –“ A fist enters Kageyama’s field of vision and strikes him on the cheeks. He steps back in surprise, the impact causing his lip to split and spilling blood. Hinata’s eyes are no longer stable. They’re wide-eyed and fierce like a wild predator, his breathing is heavy and his hands are still clenched into fists, shaking.

“So you decide to leave my sister to fuckin die?? Yet drag me with you? You could have left me there then if you didn’t want to die.” The sounds of Natsu’s screams echoes throughout the house and Hinata immediately turns back towards the doorstep. He’s clenching his teeth as the screams get louder and louder and he feels his mind telling him to go back and he follows its command until he realizes his body is not responding. He tries to move but every muscle in his body refuses to move. He’s staring into the hallway when he no longer hears his sister’s painful cries. Instead, he’s met with quiet and the sounds of the same groaning of death. He feels his arm being tugged on again and his body cooperates. It’s letting the black haired boy drag him away and he hates it. His body won’t let him go back for his own sister yet its letting this stranger he’s ashamed to call friend drag him even further away from her. The tears are pouring out and his teeth are still clenching preventing himself from crying out.

The old wooden house becomes blurry with every new tear that falls down Hinata’s face. The house is slowly falling out of view and is met with trees once again. He brings his free arm out towards the disappearing house, hoping maybe another hand will grab onto him, but it’s just false hope entering his system. What grabs onto his hand is the dread that has been waiting to consume since they left the car. He tries to squeeze his eyes enough to stop the tears from escaping his hurting red eyes, he tries to focus all his strength on the will to stop crying that he almost didn’t hear the words that comes out of the man pulling him away.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
